


The Night Is Cold Out There

by queerhazeleyes



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerhazeleyes/pseuds/queerhazeleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Les Mis drabbles prompted on Tumblr</p><p>Chapter 1: Petrichor - the smell of dry rain on the ground, Éponine-centric</p><p>Chapter 2: Tarantism - the urge to overcome melencholy by dancing, Enjolras/Grantaire</p><p>Each chapter is a stand-alone, and more will likely be added in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petrichor - the smell of dry rain on the ground
> 
> "A little fall of rain could hardly hurt me now," said Eponine, eyes fixed on Marius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/84185330746/petrichor-les-mis)

"A little fall of rain could hardly hurt me now," said Éponine, eyes fixed on Marius.

He frowned in confusion and glanced at the sky - it was overcast, but the clouds above them were pale. Why did Éponine think it was raining? Behind Marius, Joly came up with a torch in hand, and a collective gasp went around the students when the light fell on her face. It was speckled with red, her dark hair sticky with it, a dark red flower blooming across her abdomen as it seeped into her shirt. 

"You’re here," she continued, drawing Marius’s stunned gaze back to her face. "That’s all I need to know."

Marius couldn’t breathe; he tightened his grip on the girl who had been his friend. Her skin was so cold, even as her blood ran across his fingers in hot rivulets. “But you will live, ‘Ponine,” he insisted in a shaking voice. Even as he said it, he knew it wasn’t true - Joly and Combeferre would be helping her if they could, but neither boy was making any move to do so. It seemed the whole of the barricade was paralyzed, watching this girl die in Marius’s arms. “Hush-a-bye, dear Éponine,” he whispered into her hair as Eponine gasped for air between her words, “you won’t feel any pain.”

He held her close, repeating her own words back to her until she stopped mid-sentence. Tears fell down his cheeks and trembled from the tip of his nose, the point of his chin. One fell onto Éponine’s still forehead, the salt water mixing with the blood and wiping a clean line across her face.

More began to fall gently, but it wasn’t until one landed on the back of Marius’s neck that he looked up again, startled to find the skies had opened up and it was raining in Paris, after all.


	2. Tarantism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing
> 
> "Grantaire frowned at his bottle; it was empty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/84300877926/tarantism-les-miserables)

Grantaire frowned at his bottle; it was empty. When had that happened? “Bahorel,” he said. His friend raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you steal my drink?”

"No, R, you drank it all yourself." Bahorel took a long pull from his own bottle. "Come on. We’ll get you another." He stood and held out a hand to Grantaire, who shook his head.

"No. Alcohol isn’t doing anything for my mood tonight." Grantaire rapped his fingers on the tabletop, considering. "Let’s go dancing."

Bahorel mulled the suggestion over for a moment before he shrugged amicably. “Sounds good to me. I’ll see if anyone else wants to join us.”

He returned trailing Enjolras of all people, who smiled nervously at Grantaire. “Dancing?” he said, a touch of what might have been hope in his voice.

"Dancing," Grantaire confirmed with determination.

"Great," said Enjolras. "Let’s go."


End file.
